dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenoh
|rname = Zen’ō |ename = Zen-Oh (Simulcast subs) Lord of Everything (Viz); Zeno (Funimation dub) |rename = Unknown |alias = さん|Zenō-san|Viz: Zenny}}Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 ちゃん|Zen-chan|Viz: Zen-chan}}Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 55''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 18 |debut = Chapter 13 (Dragon Ball Super); Episode 40 (Dragon Ball Super) |gender = Male |status = Alive |residence = Zenoh's Palace |occupation = King of All 12 Universes''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 41''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 13 |jva = Satomi Kohrogi |eva = }} ZenohDragon Ball Super Metallic Sheet GumDragon Ball Super Handkerchief''Dragon Ball Acrylic de Card 3''Dragon Ball Super: World Collectible Figure Vol. 5 is the king of all 12 universes. He is the master of Daishinkan.V Jump August 2017 Appearance Zenoh has a child's appearance with a wide head with a blue and violet striped face, a blank expression, grey ears. He also has light blue skin. He wears a yellow suit under a reddish-purple coat with the kanji for all in white and grey on the front and back of the coat, and reddish-purple shoes. Gallery Zenoh Artwork 2.png|Zenoh side artwork Zenoh Artwork 3.png|Zenoh artwork from behind Personality Relationships Son Gokou Subordinates Future Zenoh alksjdfas as;ldkjfa;slkdjf pee pee poo poo﻿ which one of you dunces put that^﻿ ilities and Power Physical Abilities Zenoh has the power to destroy anything in an instant and it applies to evil-doers, planets, galaxies, even universes. He also has the power to wipe out existence if he wanted it to happen.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 47 History Past At some point in the past, Zenoh destroyed six of the 18 universes because he was slightly agitated. Sixth Universe Arc Anime After the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition concluded, Zenoh and his attendants appeared on the stage.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 40 After the gods bowed before him, he stated his reason for visiting was to give them a heads up. He also stated Beerus and Champa were slacking on their duties as Gods of Destruction. Whis informed him that Beerus focused more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados noted that Champa neglected his health, but she tried to help him with nutritional meals, but the god continuously denied it. After joking about appointing new Gods of Destruction, Zenoh thought the competition was fun and wanted to hold a tournament with warriors from all universes. Interested, Son Gokou attempted to meet Zenoh, but his attendants shielded the king from him. However, Zenoh allowed Gokou to speak to him, and even shakes hands with the Saiyan after a long pause when the latter offered his hand. After shaking hands with Gokou, Zenoh and his attendants departed. Manga After the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition concluded, Zenoh, along with his attendants, appeared above the stage. After the gods bowed before Zenoh, he stated he appeared at the competition because he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened. He continued saying after watching it, he would like to hold a tournament with the other universes. Son Gokou got excited hearing about the tournament and approached the king to shake his hand, sealing the deal. Zenoh then left the planet. "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Sometime later, Zenoh was visited by Gokou, but he showed up with the Zenoh from the future. Present Zenoh and Future Zenoh were confused seeing each other, so Gokou told the two Zenoh of the present he brought a friend, so they then began to play around.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Manga Sometime later, Zenoh told Daishinkan to contact Whis because he wanted to speak with Gokou. When Gokou arrived in his palace, Zenoh was excited to see Gokuh and thanked him for attending. After Gokou greeted him, Zenoh told him he wanted a friend and this confused Gokou. Gokou wondered what they would do once they were friends, so Zenoh responded saying they would play. Gokou was wondering if he just called him to be friends, Zenoh asked if it was bad, but Shin intervened. However, Zenoh told him to hush. Zenoh then asked Gokou what he should called him so Gokou told him to just call him Gokuh. Zenoh then told Gokou to give him a pet name so Gokou gave him the name Zenny and Zenoh liked the name. Gokou asked if he called him about the universal tournament, but Zenoh wanted to talk about it later and was eager to play. Gokou, however, said he was busy and he will play after he finishes. Zenoh's attendants were furious with Gokou, but Zenoh told them to silence, or he would have annihilate them. Gokou promised to return after he finished and will bring someone that was a better friend. After Gokou asked Zenoh to visit Earth, Zenoh gave Gokou a button and if he pushed the button, he would appear right away. Gokou thanked Zenoh for the button before leaving. Universe Survival Arc Anime Manga Other Media Games Playable Appearances *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Zenoh (全王) means "all king" in Japanese, zen (全) meaning "all" and ō (王) meaning "king". References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters